memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Mission's End, Issue 3
| miniseries =Mission's End| minino =3 | writer =Ty Templeton | artist =Steve Molnar | colorist =John Hunt | letterer =Robbie Robbins | editor =Scott Dunbier | omnibus = | published =May 2009 | pages =32 | story =22 | publisher =IDW Publishing | covers =1 | altcover = | caption = | date =2270 | stardate =5951.2 | }} Introduction (blurb) From solicitations: The final mission of the Enterprise continues as the crew is caught in the middle of two bloody civil wars. With the Enterprise damaged, and everyone fighting for control of the Heart of God -- the most powerful weapon in the known galaxy -- will Kirk and Spock have the time to give their lost friend Doctor McCoy the memorial service he deserves? Summary log entries ;Captain's log, Stardate 5951.2. : The diplomatic assignment to Archernar-IV was meant to be an easy finish to the ''Enterprise 's five-year mission. But upon our arrival, anti-Federation rebels seized control of Archernarian planetary defenses – destroying an orbital station and crippling the Enterprise in the attack. Eleven officers were lost. Archernar-IV is considered a top priority to join the Federation. This unusual world is not a planet, but a huge and ancient warship, abandoned millions of years ago by a race of giants, and now occupied by creatures that within the ruins. Archernar's power grid has remained functioning for untold millions of years... a mechanism the natives call "The Heart of God". It is the most powerful energy generator in the known galaxy, and an incredibly valuable resource. ...Or a weapon of untold destructive power. To add to my worries, the chief medical officer is ten minutes late checking in with his away team. Doctor McCoy is hunting down a cure for Blake's disease. He thinks it can be found in some local flora Dr. Piper noted when we first visited this world. I hope that cure is out there. With eleven dead, it would offer some balance, if this mission ends up saving lives in the long run.' References Characters :Marikk Botar • Boyd • Elizabeth Cassady • Pavel Chekov • High Administrator • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • • Heihachiro Nogura • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura Divine Builders • Mark Piper Starships and vehicles :[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] • Shuttlecraft ''Columbus'' (NCC-1701/2) • Locations :Archernar IV • Archernar system • Milky Way Galaxy Races and cultures :Archernarian • Crawler • Human • Orion • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Federation Council • Orion Syndicate • Section 31 • Starfleet Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • captain • chief medical officer • doctor • High Administrator • lieutenant • officer • redshirt Technology and weapons :energy generator • Heart of God • Omega-weapon • orbital station • phaser • phaser rifle • planetary defense • power grid • sensor • shield (starship) • translator • tricorder • warship • weapon Other :alien • animal • away team • Bible • bird • Blake's disease • blood • bridge • captain's log • cockroach • Eden • engine • • five-year mission • funeral • General Order 24 • God • landing party • logic • planet • quarters • radiation • religion • security • stardate • treaty • Tree of Knowledge Information *If the images on the banner at the memorial service are intended to be the dead personnel from the survey station, there are too many of them: twenty when only eleven officers were lost. Appendices Related stories Timeline | before=Mission's End, Issue 2| after=Mission's End, Issue 4|}} Images External link Category:TOS comics